pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Smith Firearms
'SMITH FIREARMS' Smith Firearms is one of the largest industries of Firearms here today in the 21st century. Our company aims to produce high-quality firearms for a price unbetable by most other companys in the industry. The company was founded in 1886, and ever since then we have made top notch firearms that represent quality, durablity, safety and performance. Smith Firearms has stood strong fir over 100 years by itself. Our top sciencetests have produced and delivered our firearm breakthroughs. Such as the DRC Buffer Tubes (Dampned Recoil Compensators) and the UVAP Round (Ultra Velocity Armour Pericing) ''A TIME OF EVENTS '1886-1900' ''Conan O'Dyle Smith starts O'Dyle Repeater Works. The O'Dyle Repeater (No. 1) is manafactured. The 1891 Smith (No.2) is manafactured. ''1901-1915 ''Conan O'Dyle Smith dies 1908. His son, Hector Andrew Smith takes over the company and changes the name to Smith Firearms. He produces many rifles and pistols, such as the 1910 Mississipi Riflle, which was designed and produced in 1910. WW1 starts in 1914, Smith Firearms takes the allies side and produces the CMG15 (Compact Machine Gun 1915) for the allies, making it the first submachine gun. ''1916-1939 ''WW1 ends and the allies win. Smith Firearms starts producing semi-automatic rifles, such as the M1938 SA rifle, which would be the standerd semi aoutomatic rifle for America's troops. Hector is shot while walking home by angry protestors protesting about war. Hector's son, David Andrew Smith takes over the company. ''1940-1960 The allies win the war. David starts a modernisation programme and all previous firearms production halt. The M2 ''Schnellfeuer is produced. David buys the rights to produce Eugene Stoner's system of weapons (AR-15, 10 etc). Smith Firearms hits bad publicty after discovering that Hector died by a Smith Firearm. David releases a statement that they will not partake in the Korean War. ''1961-1981 ''Smith Firearms starts producing Rifles, Shotguns, Light Machine Guns, Sidearms and Snipers for the Vietnam War. Most Famous rifle is the AR-20 for the US Army. In 1971, Smith Firearms pulls out of producing firearms for the US Army due to public critique. Smith Firearms cuts all ties with the US Army and starts selling to all nations, mainly Asia, Pacific and most of Europe. They also start selling to the USSR (until the breakup) ''1982-2000 ''Heavy Reformation of the company structre takes place. David dies from a freak accident involving another company's firearm. ''2001-Present ''Smith Firearms continues to lead firearm development. With Recent intrest in the Metal Storm system, firearms will continue to improve and be made. ''Quote'' 'God made people, but Conan O'Dyle made them Equal'' - Hector Andrew Smith, in a interview with him about his fathers work'' ''List of Firearms'' Systems Of Firearms ﻿ GOBB - GOBB System ''Staff Favorite's D4B(00M) (1916) D4B(00M) . Made in 1916, this 10 GA shotgun could blow a man apart. Its one mean ass shotgun AK-MR9 (1962) AK-Marksman Rifle 9. This firearm takes the best from the AR platform and the AK platform and mixing them together. With a potent 7.62x51mm NATO round and the reliable receiver from the AK, they mix together to make a very well-made firearm (The one shown is a modernized version) SA-72 (1972) Semi Automatic 1972. Made with reliability and strength in mind, this powerful semiautomatic rifle packs a punch with 7.62x54mmR rounds. SA-2000 (2000) Semi Automatic 2000. A very modernized take of the classic SA-72 (The Gun That Won The East). Using the same chambering, this rifle has modernized furniture, a very powerful and clear 12x zoom scope for those people who hide from your bullet. With fittings for a rail and a scope as standard (in-built or rail attached) and even with no sight/rail, this gun is still accurate with its iron sights.﻿ MK.44SF (2001) Mk.44SF. Made in 2001, this .44 Smith Firearms handgun is powerful, light and reliable. It made a considerable amount of sales. Smith Outfield ﻿ (2006) Smith Outfielder. This bolt action sniper rifle is chambered in 8.62x45mm UVAP rounds. It gets its curious name from the normal way it is used, that is, in a large open space, ideally outdoors. UVAPR (2011) Ultra Velocity Armour Peircing Rifle. This big beaut' will punch a hole through body plate armour, light armourd vehicles (LAV's) and will almost certainly disable an engine block. This things round is 12.7mm, or a .50 BMG round. Made to the US's requirements. MP-14 (2014) Machine Pistol 2014. Due to recent intrest in small calibre PDW's, Smith Firearms produced a small, compact PDW. Using the 5.6mm round, its flat trajectory aids in longer range shooting, allowing up to a 50m combat range. ''More coming soon :D ''Side Notes'' Isnt it funny how history is changed with our gun companys? I find it funny. Made by Stormer332, and the community (Layton, DeimTec etc) Category:Company Category:Armories Category:Weapons Category:Guns